Letters
by sarcastic fantastic
Summary: MINUTEMEN Zeke/OC. Story has been put on hiatus.
1. Muddy Water Monday

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST MINUTEMEN FANFIC. BUT I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE ZEKE. HE'S SUCH A BEAST. BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I LOVE HIS PERSONALITY. SO RUSTIC AND MISUNDERSTOOD. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW MUCH OF THE TIME TRAVELING I'M GONNA ADD. BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE MUCH THOUGH.**

**BASICALLY, THE STORY CENTERS AROUND THE GIRL, KENNEDY ROBERTS YEAH, LIKE THE PRESIDENT AND ZEKE AND A LETTER. WHAT DOES THE LETTER SAY? GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT. SADLY THOUGH, THERE WILL BE NO MENTION OF SAID LETTER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

A BOY AND HIS BIKE

It all began when we came back from Winter Break. It sucked, to say the least. My brother Julien got a new car. and I got The Return Of The King DVD. Oh yeah, 'cause that totally evens out. Anyway, he was a junior and a complete asshole. My mother, who normally drove us, thought it would be best for me to ride with him for some "brother-sister bonding. What crap. We get around the corner and he pulls over. "Sorry Kennedy," he says. "Gotta look cool for the ladies. Can't be seen with my sister." So yeah. Basically, I was walking 5 miles to school. So I guess its sort of easy to say that I was pissed.

It was a bright morning, yet the air was cold and biting; it blew strait through my thin jacket. I was in my own little world. Not really paying attention to what was around me. Mistake number one. I don't know how I didn't hear it, but apparently, the blatent roar of a Chopper hadn't caught my attention. And when it did, it was too late. Slowly, I turned my head, and all I could see was a motor cycle riding past me, hitting a puddle. Gross, muddy rain water came in one giant splash. It managed to get all over the front of me.

"Yo! What the hell!" I cried dropping my back pack to the ground. The Chopper slowed to a stop, and the rider backed up to match my side. I could begin to smell the rank stench of it as it soaked my jacket, straight through my shirt.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." I could hear a mufflled voice say. I didn't even bother looking up at whoever it was.

"Well thanks, " I said angrily. "This is just what I needed." I picked up my back pack and began to stalk off.

"Hey, wait." the rider called. Rolling my eyes, I turned to him. He had gotten off his bike, parking it on the curb. He walked toward me, pulling off his helmet. He shook his helmet hair out as it fell before his steel-blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't see the water."

I sighed, wanting this day to be over as soon as possible and not exctly wanted confrontation with this guy. He looked like he could take me out with his tiniest toe. I was barely standing at 5'3. He looked at least 6'4.

"Don't worry about it," I said turning back.

He ran back up to me and pulled me lightly by the arm. "Let me at least give you a ride. By the time you get there it'll be lunch time."

I looked into his intoxicating eyes and didn't see any traces of flirting or cockiness. Unlike most guys who talked to me, this one actually seemed sort of genuine. Hell, maybe he was just that good of an actor. I realized that there would be no getting out of this.

"Sure, stranger. Why not." I turned and walked back to where the bike was parked. He handed his helmet to me. "Put it on. Don't need you getting your head knocked in."

I laughed at what he said. Actually, it was more like a giggle. And that's when it hit me. I never giggled. Not ever. Why now, that I was in the company of this sulky stranger, was I acting like a 12 year old school girl with a crush? I didn't let my mind dwell on it.

He got onto the bike first, scooting up on the seat a little to make room for me. I swung a leg over and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel him tense up at my touch.

And without warning, he revves up the engine and speeds down the street. I could feel my stomach drop at the sudden jerk the bikes made. And my reflexes cause me to hold on tighter to my newe companion. I think I hear him laugh, but I hope for my own embarassment, that it was only the bike.

**A/N: So how was it? **


	2. Meatball Subs and Friendly Banter

**NO REVIEWS YET. C'MON PEOPLE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**CHAPTER 2**

Meatball Subs and Friendly Banter

When we got to school, I thanked him and we went our separate ways. I still stank of muddy water, but my new friend gave me his leather jacket to wear so I wouldn't have to suffer _too _bad. It was way too big for me; the sleeves came long past my hands and the bottom of it reaced below my butt. I felt like a child in it. But I was warm, and that was a major good thing.

He never said when I had to return it. He actually never even told me his name, now that I think about it. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to referring to this mysterious kid as Stranger.

I had only one friend, her name was Echo. I always thought that was such a strange name. But she was the child of hippies, and a name like that was to be expected. She was nice enough and cool to hang with. But she talked _way _too much. It sometimes get to the point where I wanna stragle her sometimes. But like all people, she's got her good points.

We sat at lunch the day I met Stranger. She was blabbing on and on about something that had to do with how hot the skaters were. I payed her no mind. Instead, my attention was directed over to a table few rows over from ours. It was surrounded by emtpy tables. The only inhabitant of this particular one was Stranger. He was sitting hunched over the circular table, with a Sprite in one hand and a mechanics magazine in another. He looked lonely. And thats going on the fact that there was no one sitting with him. But it seemed that he'd sat like that everyday. Alone, ignored, passed by without a second glance.

And instantly, I pittied him. He seemed so nice and gentle. And yet, he was cast aside like yesterday's paper. I didn't involve myself with the gossip surrounding the school. And yet, I wish I knew more about this mysterious boy. And before I knew it, I was standing from the table, assuring Echo that I would return eventually.

For some reason, my stomach began to do cartwheels as a got closer and closer to his table His jacket still hhung around my frail body. It smelled of motor oil and Axe body spray. It was a weird, yet amazing combination.

"Hey there Stranger." I said sitting in the seat across from him. He looked up from his magazine, his eyes staring right at me, scanning over me. And for some reason, I began to feel a little self conscious.

"Hey, Tink." he said with a soft smile.

"Tink?" I asked arching an eyebrow. I'd never had a nickname before.

"Well," he then said beginning to question himself. "You're so little. You remind me of a Pixie."

I smiled at his consideration of my physical make up. I can where he would get that. My hair was bright red and spiky and I havn't grown since 8th grade.

He layed down his magazine on the table, and scooted closer to it. With one hand, he wiped all the hair away, exposing his entire face. And you know what, he wasn't that bad looking. He definately had the "bad boy" look to him, but he just seemed like a normal kid.

"I like it." I told him. "You can call me Tink, if you like."

He smiled wider this time, causing me to smile to. He really did have one of those contagious smiles that make you grin too.

"So what brings you to my side of the lunch room?" he asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I dunno," I replied, questioning my motives. "Looked like you could use some company."

He nodded and looked away from me. He then reached a hand inside his lunch sack and pulled out large wrapped sub. It reminded me about how I hadn't eaten since breakfast. He marveled in its vast size, unwrapping it carefully. It was marinara and cheese meatball sub. Steam lifted off of it, filling both my nostils. It smelled amazing. I watched as Stranger took a huge satifying bite out of it.

I was instantly jealous.

"You want some?" he asked. I guess he noticed my staring. I was taken by suprise when he said this. With an innocent expression, he held out the monsterous sandwich infront of me. I politely dismissed it, even though I wanted to devour the entire thing. But he shook his head and moved to the seat closest to mine. His leg brushed against mine, giving me gooseflesh. He waved the sandwich infront of me, making it damn near irresistable.

Finally, I just snatched it completely from his hands and took a huge mouthful of it. It looked like half of it was gone.

"Damn, girl." he said looking down at the sub, a smile playing on his lips. "When you take a bite, you take most of it along with you, huh."

I felt my face flush, realizing that I must've looked like a real pig. "Sorry," I said, my mouth still full. All he did was laugh.

"Nah, don't worry about it. There's really no taking small bites when a meatball sub is involved. I laughed along with him as I swallowed it. It really was as good as it smelled. I looked into his dark blue eyes. They were mezmerizing. Almost like you didn't want to look away for too long. I never wanted to look away. They were just so beautiful.

Stranger looked back at me and smiled again. He reached up with a napkin and wiped a spot next to my lower lip with it. "There was some sauce." he said shyly, as if I was about to scold him or something. I didn't say anything. I just smiled at him. At his innocence and boy-like charm.

And then, the bell rang. It startled us both. We stood from the table and gatered our things. I handed his leather jacket back to him. He just pushed it back to me. "You might need it later." he said walking away. I thanked him and wrapped back around me. It was warm and comforting. For some odd reason, a thought managed to linger: _I wonder if _he's _warm and comforting._

Normally, I would never think of anything like that. Especially some guy I just met. He really was an interesting character.

And I was thinking stuff like that all day. Whether I wanted to or not. Especially when I got a project in English.


	3. That Project

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AN UPDATE. MY LAPTOP CHARGER BROKE AND I WAS WAITING TO GET A NEW ONE. HERE'S CHAPTER 3. ENJOY **

That Project.

I usually sat in the back, away from most of the people in my class. Helped me to consintrate better. Anyway, my teacher, Miss Diaz was the youngest teacher atthe school. Just barely 25. Most of the guys are in love with her. And I do have to admit, she is quite pretty. Long curly hair, flawles skin. Curves in all the right places. She'd be the type of teacher that any guy wouldn't mind staying fter class for. Too bad she was a lesbian. But she was mad chill, and actually made English quite enjoyable.

"Okay everybody." she said strutting into class fter the second bell rung. "You've all got a project."

She said nothing else, and just waited for the series of boos and complaints to cease. I wasn't one of those kids. Lets just say that I'm and absolute beast when it comes to projects. I'm a creative kid and all that stuff always came easy.

With a stack of papers in her hands, Miss Diaz walked up and down each of the rows placing one atop each students desk. I was the last to recieve one. She walked back to the front of the class, and sat on on the the desks.

"Miss Roberts," she said with hints of Spanish on her voice. "Will you read what the work sheet say for us please."

All eyes shifted to me. I just shrugged and looked at the paper.

"The Letter Project." I began. "All you must do is write a letter. But it must be to a person that you find the most interesting. A family member, a friend, a teacher, whoever, whatever. You have free reign about what you include in the letter, but it must be at least 2 pages long and demonstrate creativity and why you chose this person. Its not as easy as it looks. The longer and more creative you get with this project, the better grade. Just do freshman work, you'll get a lower grade."

It didn't seem to difficult. All I had to do was find someone interesting. That was the hard part. I didn't know anyone interesting. Echo was kinda annoying and my brother was just a tool. I don't think that's what she meant by interesting. But the more I thought about it, the more I started to get a little confused by it.

After class ended, I walked up to Miss Diaz's desk. "Hey, Miss D, I have question about this letter."

She looked up from her desk and smiled. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I don't really know what you mean by 'intersting'?"

"Well, just look at all the people you know. Or don't really know and want to know more about. It can be someone you look up to, someone who had an interesting life. Someone you admire. Someone esentric. Someone misunderestood. Anyone interesting to _you_."

I nodded having a better understanding about it.

As the day concluded, I walked out of the school building still in the leather jacket. I could see him standing by his motorcycle. Was he waiting for me?

"Here's your jacket." I said handing it out to him when I got to him. He just smiled and took it from me. He stood from his leaning position on the bike. His stature towering above mine.

"Wanna ride?" he asked.

I nodded and swung myself over the bike. "But first, you gotta tell me your name." I said before he got on. He laughed and dropped his head. "Its Zeke." he replied looking back up to me.

Zeke sat in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around his torso, just like this morning. Only, he didn't tense up this time. But what really took me by suprise, was when he placed on of his hands on mine.

"What's yours?" he asked slyly.

I could feel the electricty shoot up my arm as his hand touched mine. It took me by suprise and wasn't expecting it. But it was nice. "Kennedy," I replied a little quieter than I may have meant to.

He didn't say anything else. As he revved up his bike, his hand left mine, unfortunatly. I thought to myself. _Wow, he really is interesting._


	4. The Letter and a Father

**SORRY, GUYS. KINDA FORGOT THAT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A LONG TIME AGO, JUST FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT. MY BAD. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE MAKING IT CHAPER INTO 2 DIFFERENT CHAPTERS. INSEAD I JUST SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It had been only a few hours since I last saw Zeke, and even then, I couldn't take my thoughts and pin them somewhere else. There was just something about that kid that made me want to know more. I think its safe to say that I've got a harmless infatuation with him, but hell. What can you do. I've never really exactly liked a guy before, so I don't think that telling him and ruining whatever sort of friendship we may have would be the best thing to do. And besides, he might have a girlfriend at another school whome he's really dedicated to. Or maybe I'm not as cute as I thought I was and he's absolutly repulsed by me. Or worse. He's gay O.O. Nah...he's too hot.

A notepad layed on my lap as my laptop provied background music. An ink point pen was beginning to make growing black circle from me holding it there for too long. I figured that I had better start on Miss Diaz's project before my procratination got the bet of me. And believe me, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I started off wit omething easy to work with.

_Dear Grammy,_

_How's the afterlife? Is the bingo good? How about the black jack? Don't go and lose all your money now. We all remember what happened in the summer of '02. Yeah, I know. Its a cursed time that shouldn't be brought up ever again. Tell ole Heath Leger I said Tylonol has no affect when he's dead, so lay off._

_Love, Kennedy._

I winced at the last sentence. Even I know that it was a bit uncalled for. "Sorry, Heath." I said lookinng up at the ceiling. I ripped the paper from its bindings and balled it up. Knowing that I was about to get owned by the trash can, I tossed it anyway, hoping that it would make it. And it did for once.

I put my pen to the paper again and just wrote the word _Dear_. Dear who? Who exactly do I know thats worth writing to? Jut for the hell of it, I put Zeke's name after it.

_Dear Zeke._

Now what. Total brain fart. Couldn't think of a blessed thing. So I winged it. I put Zeke as the forunner of my thoughts and let my pen do the rest. It was like I wasn't even thinking. It was as if my hand alreay held everything I wanted to say and more. All I had to do was let it go. After about ten minutes of scribling down random thoughts, I read back my ridiculous bunch of chicken scratches.

_You're strange. No, not strange. Oddly mysterious. No, not odd either. Intriguing. Yeah, that's it. Zeke, you intrigue me. I don't know why either. Really, I don't._

_Is it because you feed me with meatball subs and clothe me with leather jackets? Or because it took me all day to find out your name? Or because I think about you even though I barely know you. Or think things about you I know I shouldn't. What about the fact that you've got this weird charm, and it doesn't even seem that you try much. Or that fact that you're mad cool and yet you sit alone at lunch. How about when you drench me with muddy water and I'm not even mad at you. Or is it because you're really not like everyone else I've ever met?_

_Can you tell me, Zeke, what it is about you, exactly that makes you so speacial? Normally I can answer that myself, saying that there's really nothing _that _speacial. But it seems that you and you're crazy blue eyes have prevented me from answering so quickly. Did you know that every time I think about how you look at me, half hidden by your hair, my stomach feels like them butterflies are partying inside? And that I get this really awkward grin. And then I wish I could see you again at that instant, just so I know that it wasn't fake. _

_I don't know why I like you, Zeke. It's got nothing to do with what I just wrote. Nah, or course not. _

_-Tink._

I couldn't help but laugh at the letter, after I finished it. There was no way that I was ever gonna show this to him. Nope, never. Especially if he didn't like me back. I ripped the paper from the notebook. I didn't ball it up and trash it, however. Instead, I placed it in the front of the notebook for later reading.

Some things were better left unsaid.

I must've fallen asleep after writing the letter because I woke up to my father standing over my bed, fuming. He was frowning and I know fromo that face, that I had done something to piss him off. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even bother speaking. And so, I say nothing. My father wass the type of man that you didn't want to make upset. In my family, it was just someethhing that you didn't do. Cross him the wrong way, and you pay the consequences. He'd alwayss been like that even when me and my brother were young. Though, I always got the brunt of his fury. Yeah it sucks, but that's just how the cookie crumbles.

"What the fuck did I tell you about leaving that light on when you go to sleep?" he asked harshly pointing his finger at my lamp, on my desk. I looked over at it and mentally cursed it for being on. Before I could react, he took my chin in his hand, gripping it tight enough to make my eyes water.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you." he spat.

I stared back up at him, scared of what he might say or do next. But I did not, however, show him that I was fearful of him in anyway. And I guess he mistook my small remnants of courage for disresspect. He then struck me across the mouth with his other hand. He left my room, shouting for me to shut of the light. And that, I did do. I didn't exactly want him comoing back in here. Even if itwas to say good night.

I layed on my bed in the dark unable to sleep. But I did not cry, wallowing in my own self pity. So my Dad was prick. That gave me no right to cry. He was not that important thhat he's gonna drive tears from me. Nope, not today or anyday. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I was not that. Weak.


	5. Our First Argument

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5. I WAS ACTUALLY INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS ONE BECAUSE OF A VIDEO ABOUT ZEKE ON YOUTUBE THAT I REALLY LIKED. THERE'S REALLY NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT THAT IT IS DEFINATELY NOT LOVEY-DOVEY**

**I OWN NOTHING**

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Well, let's just say that my bloody lip was preventing me from doing so. It seemed that my father's wedding ring was turned around and it cut inch decending from my lower lip. It really didn't hurt as sbad as it looked. Sure it was beginning to swell as the sun rose, but other than that, it really wasn't that bad. Or maybe, I'm just saying that so I don't freak myself out. I dunno, all I know is that by the time it was time for me to go to school and I hadn't slept, I was pretty peeved. But as I raced down the stairs, I didn't voice any complaints to anyone when I saw Mom, Pop and Julien all eating breakfast. They didn't say anything when I opned the front door. They didn't even look up.

Anyway, I was half hoping that I'd see Zeke on the way to school this morning. I caught myself really really wanting to see him. Like I would be majorly disapointed if I didn't. But before I could even get out of my drive way well enough, there he was, slowing to a stop on his Harley. It burned my lip to smile, but when he pulled off his helmet and exposed his small smirk, I couldn't help it. I stepped closer to hhim, and his smile faded into a frown.

"What happened?" he asked with a voice ridden with concern. I assumed lying would be the best way out of this. I wasn't exactly sure how much of myself I wanted him to know about me just yet.

"My cat took a swing at me." I lied rolling my eyes. Really, I didn't have a cat. He looked at me kind of skeptically. Like he didn't believe me.

"That's one hell of a cat." He then said, probablly making hint to the yellow and blue bruises surrounding the bottem right of mouth. "Did someone hit you?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Besides the cat? No. Just leave it, Zeke." I said slinging myself over the bike. He however, shook his head and got off it. He turned to me, his face cold and hard. His eyes wern't warm and welcoming like usual. He look almost angry. It was an expression that I'd never seen before, and I wished to never see it again.

"Don't lie to me, Tink." He said angrily. "Who hit you?"

"No one, Zeke. Just please leave it."

"I don't believe you." He said folding his arms.

"Well you better."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because its none of your business."

"So you're implying that someone did infact strike your face?"

"No, I'm implying that you are infact starting to get on my nerves."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I asked getting frustrated that he wouldn't just drop it.

"Because no one has the right to hit you like that." he said in the same tone.

"He's my father, Zeke! He's got every right." I said feeling tears prick my eyes. Dammit! I never cry. And now I'm about to burst into tears infront of him?

He looked back at me, only this time, his expression had softened. And he didn't look as angry. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and all I wanted to do now was runaway. This was definately not how I wanted him to see me. Not at all. And yet, there was really nothing else for me to confirm that someone had indeed hit me. He now knew. And part of me was glad he did. But the other half just didn't want to be seen as some fragile child in his eyes. And that's probably how I was looking right about now.

A few tear that I couldn't hold back, fell down my cheek. I didn't even bother wiping them. My head dropped to the ground, and I couldn't bare to even meet his gaze. "Can we just go now?" I asked in a tiny whisper. Without another word, he placed his helmet on my head, and sat infront of me. Zeke waited until my arms were tightly wrapped around him before he would start the bike. I think he was being extra cautious now.

And on the entire ride to school, we didn't speak a word to each other. I thought that rule would still apply when I got off the bike in the parking lot. I handed him his helmet and didn't even bother saying goodbye to him. It was hard explaining how I was feeling exactly. I was feeling angry. But not at Zeke, more at myself. And moreso toward my father. The more I thought about all the crap he put me through, the more hate that was beginning to fume. But it was something that I didn't want to dwell on. I didn't even want to be in Zeke's company. Which, up until this morning's conversation, was all I wanted to do. I just wanted to be alone.


	6. Kiss and Makeup

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LIKE A FOLLOW UP TO THE PREVIOUS ONE, IT PRETTY SHORT. I WROTE THIS DURING LUNCH TODAY WHEN I HAD TO HAND OUT YEARBOOKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY, I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED IT, HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE IT, RIGHT?**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

The day seemed to drag by slower than ever and by the time lunch came, I couldn't face Zeke. I sat in the library trying to occupy myself with something; books, magazines, Google. And all the while, I felt the need to apologize to him. But what would I be apologizing for? He was the one that was butting into my business. Do I ever pry into his stuff? No. But still, I didn't like being mat at him. I guess that's why I was feeling guilty.

And then I had a revelation.

Zeke was the only one to ask about my wonds all day. No one even bothered to look, let along voice any concern. He was the only one to care. And then I really felt bad about being pissed at him.

In English, I think Miss Diaz could tell that I really wasn't in the mood for anything, because she basically let me take a chill day for the period. She didn't call on me for anything. I like our, "Don't ask, don't tell," policy that we have between the two. Though I wasn't really in the mood for much excitment, that didn't stop some tool from knocking me down on his way out of class. All of my stuff got nocked out of my hands, and I was so glad I only had 1 more class after this. I cursed under my breath as I gathered up all of my belongings and trudged on.

By the time it was time to go home, I half expected Zeke to leave witout me. I wouldn't blame him if he did. And yet, this kid stood up against his Harley after the other cars were gone. The helmet was underneath one arm and the keyes hung out of the ignition. Well, I guess I gue I'd have to face him sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Zeke." I said walking up to him. He shook his head in mild confusion.

"What are you sorry for?"

I began to play with a hole in my shirt. "I dunno." I mumbled. "Because I totally snapped at you?"

He stepped forward from hi bike and I was eye level with his chest. His head blocked out the sun and it gave the illusion that he had a halo on his head. It strained my neck to look up at him.

"Don't apolgize." he said softly. "I should. I shouldn't have asked."

I couldn't help but smile at him. I couldn't be mad at him. Who was I kidding? He has this weird aura about him that prevented it. "Nah, thank's for asking, I'm glad you care. So we're all good?" I asked sticking out my fist.

He let out a small laugh and gave me a pound. "Yeah, Tink. We're cool."


	7. A Date?

**ALRIGHT GANG, WE'RE MORE THAN HALF WAY FINISHED WITH THE STORY. THERE ARE GONNA BE MENTIONS OF THE LETTER IN THIS CHAPTER. AND THIS, AS IT IS TITLED, THE DATE SCENE BETWEEN ZEKE AND OUR HERO, KENNEDY. DO THEY KISS...? JUST READ AND FIND OUT.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT I DO AND DO NOT OWN.**

As I stepped off his bike when he pulled up in my drive-way, I could feel his gloved hand wrap around mine to stop me from moving away. I looked up at him, my eyes full of question, though liked the notion. "I think you should come out with me tomorrow." he said as his lips formed a sly grin. Was he asking me out? Like on a date. Like me and him together for a couple hours? Well if that's what it was, then this would be my first official date.

"Okay." I said with a small smile. Inside it was full on celebration. It was safe to say that I was excited as all hell. All I know, was that tomorrow night couldn't get here fast enough.

"Awsome," he breathed. "How's 6:45-ish?"

"Great. Where are we going?"

"Shhh, it's a suprise." he then said in a whisper. "But dress comfortably."

I nodded as he released my hand. Zeke smirked again, pulling on the helmet. The ignition revved up and pulled him off. He waved to me from behind, and I sprinted into thh house now excited for our "date."

_The next day..._

Tomorrow night came faster than I wanted it to. I swear its as if I left for school and was now returning home in like 5 minutes. Zeke assured me that he would be here on time and that made me a bit nervous. I wasn't the most punctual person in the world.

Now usually, I was pretty chill about everything and didn't like to get stressed out. But when the clock struck 6:15 and I still didn't know what to wear, I was going crazy.

"Mommy!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. "Help!" I was still in my bathrobe, having just came out of the shower, and my short hair stuck out in all directions. In no time at all, Mom came running up the stairs like a star athlete. She was pretty for her age; she was exactly twice my age. She was breathing hard from the sprint.

"Kennedy Jacquelin Roberts, what's wrong?" shshe asked checking my temperature and checking for any bumps and bruises. Not one word about the giant deformation on my face, however. Ironic, no?

"I don't know what to wear. Zeke'sonna be here any minute and I still look a hot mess!" I cried stomping my foot.

Mom just laughed at me. I didn't find anything too hilarious. She pulled me into my room that was strewn with clothes.

"Okay, first order of business." she said. "What's this kid's name?"

"Zeke Thompson." I replied, sitting on my bed.

"Is that fred Thompson's boy? The one that works at his father's junkyard/repair shop?"

I nodded wondering how and why she could've known that.

"Oh, he's a cutie."

I blushed as she said this, once again picturing his smiling face. "Second order of business," she continued. "Where are you going exactly?"

I shrugged. "He said it was a suprise, but to dress comfortably." I said. My eyes flashed to the clock and I was beginning to get more anxious.

Mom turned back to the closet, her hands quickly shifting through my clothes. Most of which were clothes that she bought me, but I just refused to wear. Nott becasue thy were ugly, but because they were ugly, but becasuse I just didn't feel pretty in any of the halter tops, skinny jeans, and dresses. She didn't turn back to me until she picked a 3 peice ensamble. Mom tossed me whatever she picked and orderd me to go and change. I didn't even look to see what it was. I trusted her enough to just not complain enough.

When I emergered from the bathroom, Mom had me wearing a plain fitted white tee which was then covered by a black buttoned vest. Dark grey skinny jeans bunched up around my ankles and when I walked back into my room, mom handed me my brothers high-top white Nike's that he hadn't worn yet. And suprisingly enough, they fit pretty well. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I just wanted to look okay for him.

Before I knew it, the door-bell rang, making me jump in my chair as Mom styled what she could of my hair. By the time she was done, she had managed to slick it all back.

She rushed me out of the room and I ended up running down the stairs almost colliding with him at the last step. I stepped back, intstantly feeling foolish for rushing down the stairs like that. He stepped back as well, and I then saw the single orchid flower he was holding in his hand. Zeke actually looked really nice tonight. His hair was nicely combed, not sheilding his face like usual and he wore a plain navy long sleeve shirt and jeans that wern't stained with motor oil.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey, Stranger." I replied in the same tone.

His lips formed a smile as I wathced his eyes admire my appearance. "You look really nice." he said. I could my cheeks flush as he said this and instantly wanted to assure that him that he must've been wrong. But I thanked him instead.

"And this is for you," he said in a fake British accent handing me the flower. "A lovely flower for a lovely lady." He did a dramatic bow extending the flower ouot to me. It made me laugh as I took it into my fingers. I thanked him again. He led me out of the house and to see the Harley primmed and polished. He must've cleaned it for the evening.

We drove to the edge of town and it got to the point where nothing looked familliar. But I did not spend the ride thinking about that. I leaned against Zeke and I don't think he knew that I was sorta cuddling with him.

Finally we pulled up to a grassy cllif side area that overlooked the city. And there, completely unexpectedly was a quaint picnic area already spread out. A large green blanket with a cooler in the middle of it.

"I know it's not much," Zeke said shutting off his bike. "But-"

"I love it." I said cutting him off.

Zeke amazed me still when he pulled two meatball subs from the cooler, and two Sprites as well. I couldn't have asked for a better first date.

"So tell me," Zeke said starting off the evening conversation. "How's school?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Except for this project we have to do in English."

"Miss Diaz's letter thing?"

"You have that too?" I said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. Someone actually wrote me one."

I nearly choked on my food when he said this. "Oh really? Who from?" I asked a little nervously.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I found it on the floor yesterday and it was all stepped over and some of it was torn. I didn't ask about the letter's contents because I knew it must've been mine. I knew I shouldn't have been as nervous as I was. It was obvious that we were kinda into each other. But still I wasn't exactly sure if that's how I wanted him to find out. This evening was sure to suffice for the both of us.

Zeke and I ended up just talking the most random things in the world. And it got to the point where we ended up debating East Coast hip-hop to West-Coast gangta rap, and which was better: Transformers or Voltron. But it wasn't all debates. I found myself telling him things I normally would even tell my mom. And I told her everything. Zeke made it easy to be open and honest with him. I didn't need to put on a fake, bubbly front to impress him. I even started tearing up when he mentioned my father. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, it was as if all the supressed anger I had felt toward him was now surfaceing.

And Zeke didn't say a word. It seemed that he knew exactly what my situation was with my father without even having to ask much. But when he saw me getting a little upset, he moved over to where me, and just simply took me into his arms. He didn't say a word, nor did he assure me that everything was gonna be peachy keen. He and I both knew that that probably wasn't true. But still, I was grateful for him to let me know that he cares. I was glad that somebody did.

By the time we were done eating, the sun had completly set and we were now laying under the stars side by side. A chilly wind blew over my bare arms and as I shuddered at the draft. Zeke put him arm around me and was rubbing my arm to make it warm. I curled up next to him, laying my head on his chest. And above all I wished this night could last forever.

"Thank you for an amazing night." I whispered up to him.

"Thanks for the chance." he whispered back.

I turned my head up to him and smiled. He trully was amazing and slowly, I was finding myself leaning up to him. He caught my gesture and met me half way. And before I could register what was about to take place, his soft lips molded with mine. They were light on mine, obviously cautious of my cut, but I didn't care.

I didn't care about much of anything at that point except that it was he and I in this moment, but that's all that mattered.

**Total cliche ending, I know. But whatever.**


	8. Story Update!

Hey everyone, this is just a little update of the story. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I havn't been putting out chapters lately.

Well, you can blame the Hillsborough County School District. I swear to God they're trying to kill me with this ridiculous schedule and all these final exams. So really, that's been taking up a lot of my time. Just studying and trying to get out of high school.

Also, I've got my RP characters via Myspace that need attention.

AND

I've got writers block. When I first started out this story, I put a lot of ideas and stuff in a notebook. Well, as it turns out, I can't find it. And trying to write this with no idea where I'm going with it is really hard. But never fear, I'm not abandoning it. I love this story.

So, what I want you the readers to do, is PM me with what you think I should put in the story. I want you all to enjoy it, and what better way to do that, is for you all to let me know what you'd want to see in it.

So what would you want to see in the upcoming chapters? More drama?

Death?

Pregnancy?

An ex or two?

What?

Just make it interesting, and easy to work with.


End file.
